winters_edge_exodus_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Xengarath
Xengarath the Lord of All Smiths, is considered the deity of craft and smith-work, whose faith was the state religion of Lantan. The church of Xengarath was tolerated across Aul'thessax and members were found in both good and evil aligned gnome populations. He had an increasing following in rock gnome communities, patron of craftfolk, inventors and creators. Said to be the creator of the metal singers. Description A short gnome with spiked blue hair set with in blacksmith tool. Upon his face a multi focus lens device, his face set with a stern look. Xengarath is said to have another form of metal when he goes to battle. Personality Through Law Xengarath provides order, structure, and justice to the world. Without it, nothing material could exist. He appears friendly to life, but in a realm controlled by Law alone he has made it become stagnant. Worshipers The heart of Xengarath's church was the High Holy Crafthouse of Inspiration in the city of Achenar in Bel’Astriani. This monastery was run by Umkas the High Artificer, Most Holy Servant of Xengarath. Umkas was the highest ranking mortal cleric of Xengarath; he was the supreme voice in ecclesiastical matters and he served in Achenar ruling council, the Bel'Astriani. The church of Xengarath consisted mostly of wandering clerics who traveled from settlement to settlement, finding work as artisans and engineers. Settling in one area was only encouraged in centers of innovation that warranted constant observation. The church encouraged wealth, as it demonstrated the benefits of following Xengarath. As they traveled, clerics took samples of any inventions they discovered and assisted innovators they encountered, filing regular reports to their superiors. Temples to Xengarath were imposing, boxy stone structures surrounded by porticoes and intertwined steel. The only internal decorations were sprawling exhibits of items, some of historical interest, some representing the latest work of master crafters. The central altar consisted of a massive anvil surrounded by spinning cogs in a giant machine. Backrooms consisted of workshops. Clerics of Xengarath had a unique dress. They wore saffron robes, sashes that held tools, sun hats, and usual house a semi large cog-worn backpack. They had great belts of large linked medallion ringlets. In North Aul'thessax, they served rural communities as tinkerers, carpenters, and civil engineers. All clerics of Xengarath kept a journal in which they wrote down ideas for inventions to be worked on and contemplated. Journals kept by wandering priests were given to temples they visited. Their notes were recorded and added to the temple library for everyone to gain insight. Is opposed by Ivicaar Avri believing he held technology above magic; in truth, Xengarath viewed magic as a tool to further his creativity. Merchants cultivated relationships with Xengarath's clergy in the hope of profiting from trading in Aul'thessax inventions. Periodically, an invention of the followers of Xengarath would have an adverse economic effect, resulting in hostility from other faiths. Is also opposed by Pug as as opposed to his desecration of nature, it's natural elements and being the complete opposite of Law and elements.